marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eat Me, Drink Me
Eat Me, Drink Me – en español "Comeme, Bebeme" ''–, es el sexto álbum de estudio de la banda. Fue lanzado mundialmente el 5 de junio de 2007 de la mano de Nothing e Interscope. Este representa el retorno de Marilyn Manson a la escena musical desde 2004. Musicalmente, el álbum es del genero rock industrial y muestra una gama de distintas influencias y estilos, tales como el rock electrónico, gothic rock y ''pop rock. Todas las canciones fueron escritas por Marilyn Manson y producidas por Tim Sköld. Eat Me, Drink Me hace un alejamiento a producciones lanzadas anteriormente y se ve influenciado por distintas producciones literarias, tales como: Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov, Alice in Wonderland de Lewis Carroll y ciertas semejanzas hacia el vampirismo, romanticismo y estilismos del arte del filme Mad Love (1935). Eat Me, Drink Me sostuvo un elevado desempeño comercial, siendo Top 10 de los mas vendidos en 30 países, incluyendo la aclamada lista Billboard Hot 200. El álbum produjo dos sencillos: «Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)» y «Putting Holes in Happiness». Antecedentes thumb|95px|Manson durante la gira.En 2006, Manson fue invitado a los Scream Awards 2006, donde presentó a Ozzy Osbourne y también dio un discurso donde anunció que lanzaría un nuevo álbum. Meses después, Manson describió al concepto del álbum como «Su lado humano, un lado vulnerable. Es como Lewis Carroll, como la mitología de Cristo o el vampirismo». La banda viajó a Hollywood, California, y se mantuvieron cinco meses en el estudio de grabación, tras finalizar el álbum se comunicó que «Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)» sería el primer sencillo, sin embargo aun no tenía fecha de lanzamiento. Promoción thumb|left|Poster de la gira.Eat Me, Drink Me fue promovido mediante la gira Rape of The World Tour. El álbum también causó el lanzamiento y distribución de una bebida de absenta llamada Absinthe Mansinthe, también se lanzaron perfumes y unas gafas en forma de corazón que aluden al video del sencillo «Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)». La banda ofrecíó distintas presentaciones en televisión, incluyendo los MTV Video Music Awards Brazil 2007. Por otro lado, se lanzó una versión gratuita de Eat Me, Drink Me, la cual solo tenía 5 pistas y su distribución fue limitada, ya que Nothing se encargó de dar un pequeño avance antes de su lanzamiento oficial. En total, el álbum produjo dos sencillos principales y uno promocional, de los cuales «Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)» alcanzó distintas certificaciones de oro al rededor del mundo y logró ser el sencillo mas vendido en Reino Unido durante una semana, alcanzando el número 1 del UK Singles Chart y «Putting Holes in Happiness» que logró el Top 50 en distintos países. Cabe destacar que se lanzó «You and Me and The Devil Makes 3» como sencillo promocional para las emisoras de radio. 'Hot Topic Exclusive Download Card' Mientras Eat Me, Drink Me sostenía distribución, Hot Topic lanzó un EP con distintas re-mezclas de varias pistas del álbum. Este es el tercer EP lanzado por la banda y fue puesto a la venta directamente en formato digitial en varias tiendas digitales. Sencillos Marilyn manson heart shaped glasses.png|link=Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) 220px-Putting Holes In Happiness.jpg|link=Putting Holes in Happiness Listado de canciones #If I Was Your Vampire #Putting Holes in Happiness #The Red Carpet Grave #They Said That Hell's Not Hot #Just a Car Crash Away #Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) #Evidence #Are You The Rabbit? #Mutilation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery #You and Me and the Devil Makes 3 #Eat Me, Drink Me Extras #Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) Inhuman Remix By Jade E Puget (Guitarrista de AFI) (Agregada en la versión de México) #Putting Holes In Happines (Acoustic Version) (Agregada en versiones extendidas de Europa) Categoría:Eat Me, Drink Me Era Categoría:Álbumes de estudio